Score
by BrokenChords
Summary: Everyone knows that in Quidditch, it's the Chaser's job to score points. James Potter just happened to be a very good Chaser.


**Score**

Disclaimer: Someday, I'll challenge J.K. Rowling to a Wizard's duel for the ownership of Harry Potter. But until that day comes, it's all hers. Enjoy!

---

"Evans! Hey, Evans! Wait up!"

James Potter darted through the thronging crowd toward the redhead, his wild and unruly black hair flying wildly on top of his head.

Lily turned. "Oh. It's you, Potter." She spared him one look of disdain before striding away.

"The one and only," James replied, grinning as he fell into step beside her. "Well, I was wondering if—"

"No."

"What?!" he exclaimed, outraged. "But you didn't even let me finish!"

"No, I'm not going to Hogsmeade with you next week."

"What?!" he yelled again. "How did you—"

"Well," she said, cutting him off abruptly, "because it's _you_ we're talking about—"

"Aw, you were talking about me, Evans? I'm flattered."

"—_and_," she continued, shooting him a withering look, "because I saw you reading the notice on the bulletin board."

"You were watching me, too? I don't blame you. I am pretty handsome, after all."

"Shut up, Potter." Lily scowled, quickening her pace. "I'm not going out with you."

"But why not?" he asked, keeping up with her easily. "Oh, wait, don't tell me—you already have a date with Slughorn at one of those Snail Club meetings?"

"You," Lily stopped in her tracks, whirling to face him, "are a complete _arse_."

"Ouch. You hurt me, Evans. You hurt me real deep."

"And you're such a conceited, egotistical, arrogant toerag, with your stupid windswept hair—"

"You like it?" James said airily, his hand flying to his hair.

"—and the way you strut around school hexing anyone who dares to walk in front of you—"

"Hey! For your information, I haven't hexed anyone since the beginning of the year! Well, besides poor little Snivellus, of course...and then there was Cadwallader the other day...stupid Hufflepuff..."

"What'd he ever do to you?"

"He _looked_ at me, Evans! The git's eyes were just asking for it! But never mind that," he said hastily as she gave him a knowing look.

"Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking in making you Head Boy?" she said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Because he knows I'm the only one who's capable of working alongside such a beautiful, hot-tempered Head Girl."

"I'm still not going to Hogsmeade with you, Potter."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, laying a hand over his chest. He pushed open a tapestry on the wall to reveal an empty path. "Coming?"

"What? We're supposed to be going to Charms."

"I know. But this way's faster."

"I'm not going to be stuck in a deserted corridor with _you_, of all people," she snarled as she proceeded to climb a flight of stairs.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, disappearing through the opening. "See you in class, my love! I'll save a special seat for you!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

-

James soared through the air, streaking past the blurred figures around him. The rush of wind filled his ears as he gripped the red ball tightly under his arm and zoomed toward the end of the field where the three hoops stood. Green robes suddenly filled his vision, immediately scattering as a flap of scarlet robes whizzed over his head. Smirking, he reached the figure in front of the goal posts, and, with a skilled arm, threw the Quaffle with all his might. Satisfaction filled him as the stands erupted below him.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES, SEVENTY-TEN!" Sirius Black's voice filled the stadium. "Did you see those Slytherins try to block James? Those stupid, blubbering idiots—"

"Black!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded warningly. "How many times do I have to tell you—"

"—to not take a biased point of view, yes, yes, Professor. But damn, that was pathetic. Not like it matters anyway, James could've hexed them out of his way if he wanted to, which I honestly wish he'd done to those dirty green slime balls—"

"BLACK!"

"Sorry, Professor!" Sirius apologized smoothly. "Might I also mention that that is one lovely hat you're wearing? The feather is also a nice touch—"

"Quiet!" McGonagall barked. "Just listen to me and focus on being a proper commentator!"

"Okay, okay, of course. Trust me, I listen to any pretty professor who's sitting next to me...but seeing as that doesn't seem to be the case right now..."

James chuckled as he swerved on his broomstick and flew away from the podium, where McGonagall was now beating his best friend with the megaphone ("It was a joke, Professor, a joke!"). He glanced down at the cheering crowd below him, immediately spotting a thick mass of red hair in the front row. He descended down to the stands and hovered in front of Lily.

"I knew you weren't a Weasley," he remarked.

"What are you doing?" she growled. "Shouldn't you be up there, flying on that dried mop of yours?"

"Nah, my team's got it. I've trained them well." He patted the gleaming Captain's badge on his chest. "Anyways, what brings you here on this fine day in the Quidditch stadium?"

"Oh, you know, just watching the grass on the field grow. Why else would someone be here, idiot?"

"Dunno. You just never really showed an interest in the game before."

"Shut up. Can't someone come to support their House?"

"Oh, I know. The sight of me flying on my broom really makes you weak in the knees, huh?" he said, smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I mean, even the nerdy Ravenclaws have to be jealous," he continued, gesturing at his robes. "I'm Quidditch Team Captain and Hogwarts' best Chaser—"

Lily reverted her attention back to the game, not listening.

"—not only that, I'm Head Boy, too! I'll have you know that I worked hard to get the position, just for you—"

"Potter?" Lily said suddenly, staring over his shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I understand," James said, holding up his hands. "I do emit such a glowing aura—"

"Potter— " she repeated sharply.

"—and I'll bet my Nimbus 1000 that the real reason you came to watch the game was because of m—"

"Potter!" Lily screamed, pointing.

"What, did Slytherin finally score?" James laughed. He turned on the spot and saw a black dot zooming toward him. His smile faded instantly.

"Uh oh."

CRACK.

White lights popped into his eyes as the Bludger made contact with his head...his body felt light...his fingers loosened around his broom...Sirius' startled yell...he was falling...falling...a gasp from the crowd...another sickening crack as he slammed hard onto the ground...a whistle...the shocked cries of his teammates...screaming...huh, maybe Gryffindor scored another goal...running footsteps...someone was shaking him...a distant voice above all the chaos as his consciousness faded...

"Potter?! Hey! Potter! _Potter!_ JAMES!"

-

James was lying in a warm bed. His body felt stiff and sore. He raised a hand to the side of his head. Bandages. A dull, throbbing pain shot through his temple. Wincing, he opened his eyes and saw a familiar white ceiling. He groaned in dismay.

"I'm surprised a Bludger managed to crack that thick skull of yours."

James looked at his bedside. Lily was sitting on a chair, facing him.

"Can't believe we lost to a bunch of Slytherins..." he muttered, looking back at the ceiling.

"_Quidditch_. Is that all you care about?" Lily scoffed, shaking her head. "And as a matter of fact, the Gryffindor Seeker managed to catch the Snitch right before you fell."

"Seriously? Yes!" he raised his fist weakly.

Lily sighed. "Well, you're lucky Madam Pomfrey fixed you up."

"Yeah." James suddenly grinned. "It's nice of you to worry about me."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "I—I—I came here with Remus. Your pals were in here earlier, Sirius was saying something about how even death can't separate your undying love for each other—"

"Good ol' Padfoot. Well, you stayed didn't you? It's almost dinnertime, too," he remarked, grinning.

"Shut up, Potter."

"Were you weeping over my body, too?"

"I'm not Sirius—"

"Admit it. You know you love me."

"Obviously your head is still tender," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "You know, with your stupid reflexes, I would have thought that you'dve been able to avoid that Bludger."

"Yeah, well," he said, sitting up. "If I'd had dodged it, it would've hit you."

Lily stared at him. James thought he saw a flicker in her green eyes. "See? You love me!" he said, grinning.

She slapped her forehead.

"And we've still got all of seventh year ahead of us," he continued. "You'll succumb to me soon enough."

"You're impossible," Lily groaned. "Just give it up already. Quit messing around—"

"I'm not!"

"You're always like this! Always joking about everything—"

"I'm not joking," he repeated, suddenly serious.

"You're—"

"If I wasn't serious, I would've given up a long time ago," he said, his words spilling out. "From the moment I saw you on the train during our first year, crying because of your idiot sister, I already knew. I thought you did, too. This isn't a joke. I really do like you, Lily."

Another awkward silence.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She stood up. "Well, I'm off to dinner. See you, Potter."

James mentally beat himself on the head. She was right, the Bludger really must've hit him hard. He sank back into his bed, staring at the ceiling glumly.

"Umm..." Lily began.

"What?" James mumbled. She was facing away from him, her hand on the door handle.

"About Hogsmeade..."

"Don't worry. I know," he said bitterly.

"I'll be waiting in the Great Hall."

James shot back up on his bed, wincing as his head throbbed. "What?"

"If you're even one second late, I'll leave without you." She opened the door. "See you...James."

And the door swung shut.

James gaped at the door, dumbfounded. He could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He could hear the rustle of the Whomping Willow outside on the school grounds. In the distance, an owl hooted.

"YESSSS!" He threw himself out of his bed and raised his arms, shouting with joy.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing out of her office. "Lie back down at once!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he shouted merrily, practically pirouetting and twirling as the distressed Healer bustled over to him, checking the bandages wrapped around his head.

"Honestly!" she clicked her tongue. "Quidditch is such a dangerous sport! I'm amazed, Mr. Potter!"

"Yeah," James replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm a good Chaser, huh?"

_Score._

-

-

-

End.

---

A/N: Evil plot bunnie wouldn't leave me alone. Haha. So, what'd you think? :3


End file.
